Before That Day
by IAmSRAK
Summary: Before that day, life was passing by as the days went by. But for her, her life was already over. But that day changed everything. My first multi-chapter. READ AND REVIEW. CHANNY!
1. Before That Day

**Hey guys! This is my first multi-chapter! I hope you guys like it! This is just a preview! Okay then, I'm outies! See you guys down there! **

* * *

><p><strong>Before That Day<strong>

**Preview**

**No One's POV**

Before that day,

Life was passing by as the days went by. But for her, her life was already over.

She couldn't believe that everything she worked for had gone down the drain. She was shocked. How could this happen to her?

Everything was going great till HE came and destroyed it. He distracted her and then cheated on her? With her sister! How could he do this to her? He took everything she had including her sister.

She didn't blame her sister for it. She went to a boarding school and had just came back for the summer break. She met him in a local club with her friends. She had never met her sister's boyfriend and was completely clueless when he asked her out and she accepted. Soon their relationship became serious and now her 16 year old sister was holding her baby and was married to her sister's boyfriend.

After her ex-boyfriends and sisters wedding, she had started cutting. She didn't eat much anymore either. She even experimented with drugs and alchohol.

Her life was almost ruined by the time a certain blue-eyed, blonde-haired guy saved her from that. They worked in the same studio and she had, had a crush on him since the day she met him. She didn't think he liked her because they were enemies! They would always just fight and they just hated each other in front of everyone.

They were complete opposites!

But she was wrong.

That day changed everything.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys know what to do now right? READ AND REVIEW! I'm sorry for any mistakes at all. My the way, I will only continue this if I get 4 or more reviews liking it!<strong>

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**R. :D :P**


	2. What Had Happened Before

**I'm back with the second chapter! This chapter is dedicated to TheSarahStar for being my first reviewer and for being an awesome friend! I won't be able to update much this week because I'll be busy with my family and all. I hope to finish this story by the end of this year and I wish to get at least 100 reviews by the end of it! Do you think that's possible? :D **

**This is just the beginning. So please don't runaway. :P**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Sonny with a Chance. :(**

**I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>What had Happened Before<strong>

**Sonny's POV**

Why did this have to happen with me? Why did HE do this to me? I gave him all the appropriate love I could give and still he did this!

I couldn't believe this!

It wasn't my sisters fault. She didn't know him. I tried to introduce them together but he would always be busy with something. Maybe he would be with her.

But now I was in a hospital, waiting for my 16 year old younger sister to give birth to my boyfriend's (EX!), who is now her husband, child.

I had gone across the country to get away from them but the memory still haunted me! And then my sister had to beg me to visit her during THIS!

*_Flashback starts*_

_I had just returned from my date with my year old boyfriend James._

_I was extremely happy!_

_He had given me a promise ring! And I, of course, accepted. He was everything a girl could dream about. Even though I was only 17 and I was about to start m seniorl year in high school, I was happy. I loved him, and I was sure he loved me._

_I was just skipping happily down the large hall to my room when I heard someone crying inside my sisters bedroom._

_You see, my sister, Alice, goes to a boarding school because she had gone bad. She had started smoking, doing drugs and she had joined the wrong kind of 'club', as she calls it. After getting into a bunch of trouble, my parents decided it would be best to send her to a boarding school in London. She had just came back over for the summer break and she seemed to have gotten better._

_So I thought that, that is._

_I went in and saw her crying on her bed._

_I asked her, "Hey there, what's wrong?"_

_"Oh My God, Sonny! I can't believe I made such a huge mistake! I hate myself! I hate myself! I hate myself! I just ruined my whole life! Oh Sonny, dear, Sonny, please don't tell Mom and Dad. They'll kill me if they found out about this! I don't know what to do Sonny! Please Sonny, help me!" Alice cried out, tears spilling all over._

_"Shh,shh. Calm down and tell me what happened. I'll try to help you when I know what's wrong." I said while I soothed her back until she calmed down and looked up at me._

_"Well, remember the day I went to the club near by without you? There I met this really handsome guy. We started dancing and talking and then he asked me out! Since then I have been dating him. We've been together for two months now. On our first month anniversary, we got a little drunk and well we sort of did 'it'. And today I just found out that I've been 3 weeks preg..." She started to sob again after saying all that._

_At first, I was shocked! How could my sister do this to herself! She was my baby sister and she did this! But then I remembered the old Alice and then thought this would've happened sooner or later. The way she was going, I was shocked this hadn't happened yet!_

_I had promised to help her and I was not one to break promises._

_"What's his name? The one you've been dating for two months now? Do you have a picture?" I asked her._

_"His name is James. I don't know if you know him. He said he was just on a visit like I was. I think I do have a picture. Please just wait a second" She said that, and went up to her bag searching for his picture._

_I was taken aback a bit, but then her voice rang through my head. He was just visiting. He can't be my James then. He would never do this to me. I thought to myself._

_She came up to me with a picture in her hand and she said, "Here you go. It's the only picture I have of him."_

_I took the picture and saw the man that had caused all this._

_I couldn't believe this._

_I thought he loved me!_

_And the promise ring!_

_He did this to my sister!_

_I was hurt, angry, shocked and I was at the verge of dying! It was James! My James!_

_So I thought him to be!_

_Why did he do this to me?_

_I fainted at that moment, but I wish I had died._

_*Flashback ends*_

And that was how James had come into my life and destroyed it.

Even though I was a celebrity, no one knew what went inside me. No one knew what I do to myself.

No one knew. No one could understand.

My sister was in danger because of him too.

I couldn't do anything to stop all this.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Did you like it or hate it? You need to REVIEW for that!<strong>

**I love your reviews remember that!**

**You guys can also ask me anything and I'll answer it!**

**Peace Out Suckahs! Remember to review!**

**R. :D**


	3. James and Chad

**And I am back with my third chapter! I didn't get much reviews for the second one. :( Please do review a completely honest review. I wouldn't mind anything. Just tell me when it starts to get boring or tell me any grammatical mistakes. I might have missed some words because I write while I think and I think that I've already written that word. Your reviews are very important to me.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to? Oh well, I do not own Sonny With A Chance. There, I did it! Happy? :P**

* * *

><p><strong>James and Chad<strong>

**Sonny's POV**

James had apologised many times after he found out that Alice was my sister and what he had done to her.

But I refused to forgive him. He had ruined my life. I swore at him. I even started to beat him up but my parents and siblings stopped me.

I was a total mess after that. I still am.

My family, who had adored him once, started to him too. But they had to accept him for the sake of their future grandchild.

Alice had decided to keep the baby and she was right to do so.

Meanwhile, I was just waiting in the waiting room for the doctor to come and tell us how Alice was doing.

Alice had, had some problems with this because of her past life with drugs and alchohol. But so far according to the doctor she was doing better than before.

I was worried. What if something happened to her. My niece or nephew would have to live with that shallow cheating scum alone.

My thoughts were disturbed by my phone ringing.

"Hello," I picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Guess who?" said the voice back.

"Chad? Why are you calling me?" I asked.

I should've known. Only Chad Dylan Cooper could call me at this hour, knowing where I am.

You see, I had joined So Random a few months ago. Two months after what had happened with James, Alice and I. I had decided to go as a very sunny, bubbly girl, the old me. That way, it was easy for me to hide all the emotions inside me and win over everyone. Tawni was difficult but even she started caring. So Random was my family. I hated hiding this from them. I had told them that Alice was my older sister and they believed it, even after meeting her. But that was not everything that I hid from them.

They didn't notice my cuts on my hand. I had started cutting after Alice and James wedding, which occured a few weeks after the incident. I went into a depression but I never let them notice it. They never even noticed that I wasn't eating much as everyone, especially Tawni.

Anyways, onto Chad, I met him on my second day at work and at first I was thrilled and excited to meet the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper but his cocky and egoistical attitude turned me off a bit.

But as I grew to know Chad more, I found that there was something more to him. He was sweet, caring and understanding sometimes. I couldn't say that I was not falling for him but I knew he didn't feel the same because we are rivals, we hate each other!

"I just wanted to know how your sister was doing, that's all." replied Chad.

"Really Chad, really? Since when do you care about my sister. You don't even know her." I teased.

"I know but if something goes wrong, you won't be that sunny anymore and I don't want that to happen. It won't be fun teasing you then!" He chuckled kind of sadly.

At that moment, I wished to tell him that I was never actually that sunny anymore. I wanted to tell him everything but I couldn't. If I told him, the memories would just rush back and hit me harder than they usually do. I had to fight myself from saying anything about that.

"You wouldn't want that, would you?" I chuckled, a fake chuckle.

"No, I wouldn't." He muttered sadly. I don't know why, but that made me smile, a real smile. A smile I had not smiled since I had come to visit Alice.

I was about to tease him a bit about that until the doctor came in. She made a gesture that asked for everyone's attention and I knew immediately that it something important.

"It was fun talking to you Chad but I have to go. See you soon. Bye!" I quickly said and closed the phone before he could reply or anything.

I went towards the doctor to ask what had happened, but James beat me to it.

"How's my wife and child? Is everything okay?" He asked the doctor before I could say anything bad to him.

He had been ignoring me after everything that had happened. I was glad about that and I tried my best to ignore him too. But there were times that I just wanted to insult him. I wanted him to feel the same way as I did.

I was about to say how rude that was until the doctor looked up.

The doctor sighed and said, "Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys but you'll have to review for me to tell you what happens! *evil laugh*<strong>

**So REVIEW! You know how important they are to me! :P :)**

**Ask me anything and I'll answer it!**

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**R. :D :P**


	4. And I Ran

**Sorry for the late update. I was not able to update because of writer's block, huge surprises and family.**

** I love reviews and I think some people may think they might hurt my feelings or are just too lazy to review. Come on, please, everyone who reads this, please send me a very honest review. :D**

**How about this, I won't update again until I get about 4 reviews for this chapter, making the total 13. :D**

** I may sound cruel but these reviews are very important for my future. :P :)**

**I'll stop babbling now and let you read the story.**

**See ya at the bottom! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>And I Ran<strong>

**Sonny's POV**

The doctor said, "Well, the child is fine and healthy but the mother went into a coma. We tried our best in keeping her alive and she was truly doing well until a few faults came in order. The only way we could have saved her was this, putting her in a coma, that is. I'm sorry."

I could not believe what the doctor had just said. My baby sister was now in a coma. How...? Why...?

She had went through so much in her life and this is what she got. Was this a punishment for her wrongdoings?

The ground was shaking and I could not feel my legs. Soon, I broke down crying.

I knew what was wrong. James. He was the one who caused all of this.

I couldn't stay in the same room as James anymore. It was hard to believe the patience in me in front of him already. But that was it. Not anymore. I was not going to stay in the same room with him.

I pushed myself up and ran to my car. I quickly switched the gear to drive and left the hospital's parking area.

I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care about that.

As far as I could go away from that man, the better.

I kept on driving and driving. I didn't stop myself until I was sure I was far away from all of that.

I didn't drive crazy or anything, I just didn't stop. The only time I stopped was at the gas station a couple of times.

About a day or so later I stopped, I had reached my destination.

I didn't know why my heart sent me here, but I didn't care.

I went up the huge lot and knocked the huge mansion's door.

Soon, the door was opened by a blond-haired and blue-eyed actor.

He seemed a bit tired and worried about something until he noticed me.

His face at first grew excited but it quickly changed to a very confused and worried look.

"Sonny! What are you doing here? How did everything go? Is your sister alright?" He asked confused.

I couldn't stand it when he mentioned my sister. I broke down crying again, this time into his arms and he carried me inside, towards his couch.

"Shhh, Sonny, stop crying. Tell me what happened. Shhh" He soothed me until I stopped.

"My sis...Alice...went into a...coma" I said in between sobs.

"What! Why? Shhh...Don't worry. Everything will be alright. She'll wake up." He assured me.

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded and stopped crying.

"Why did you come along all this way?" He asked, the confusion back on his face.

"I don't know. When the doctor told me that, I could not stand there anymore and I just ran to my car and I don't know my heart just sent me here for some reason." I said.

"Don't you think people will be worried about you running away like that? I mean your brother-in-law , other siblings and parents?" He asked.

"I don't care what my brother-in-law feels or thinks! Anyways, my parents are on a business trip in Europe and my other siblings are in university or with my parents." I replied a bit angry at the brother-in-law part.

"Oh. Well, you must be hungry after the long drive and all. I'll be right back with some food, okay?" Chad said before trying to get up.

I did not give him a reply or let him get up as I felt my eyes closing and soon everything went black and I was fast asleep in Chad's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chappie. :(<strong>

**I don't know why but this chapter sounds very crappy. :(**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! And even if you didn't like it you still have to REVIEW! **

**Remember 4 reviews or nothing! :P**

**I'm not kidding. Seriously.**

**Anyhow, I'll try to update the 5****th chapter as soon as I can. :)**

**Peace Out Suckahs! :P**

**R. :D**


	5. Here We Go

**Hey guys! Thank you for the awesome reviews! :D**

**Hmm, so I was thinking, if you guys want another chapter then you'll have to give me 7 honest reviews! **

**Are guys up for the challenge? :P**

**Anyways, I'll stop demanding reviews now and let you guys read the chapter.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, blah blah blah :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Here We Go<strong>

**Chad's POV**

I was surprised when Sonny hung up on me without letting me say goodbye.

That's not the Sonny I know of.

She's always so nice, understanding, bubbly and stupid cute! And she never hangs up on me like that! Even when I'm really annoying.

Something's seriously wrong. But what?

She's hiding something from me and the Randoms. But what's her secret?

The whole day went by thinking what was wrong with Sonny and if she was alright.

I had tried to call her many times but she wouldn't pick it up.

Just when I was about to call Sonny again, there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door and what came in was a crying Sonny, who fell into my arms immediately after I asked her how her sister was.

I then knew something was definitely wrong. But what?

"Shhh, Sonny, stop crying. Tell me what happened. Shhh" I soothed her until she stopped.

"My sis...Alice...went into a...coma" She said in between sobs.

"What! Why? Shhh...Don't worry. Everything will be alright. She'll wake up." I tried to reassure her. To be honest I didn't know what was happening. I was astonished at the fact that her sister had went into a coma too. Was there something wrong with her that Sonny did not tell us about?

She just nodded, looking up a bit.

"Why did you come along all this way?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. When the doctor told me that, I could not stand there anymore and I just ran to my car and I don't know my heart just sent me here for some reason." She said.

"Don't you think people will be worried about you running away like that? I mean your brother-in-law , other siblings and parents?" I asked a bit concerned about that.

"I don't care what my brother-in-law feels! Anyways, my parents are on a business trip in Europe and my other siblings are in university or with my parents." She replied seeming a bit mad at something.

"Oh. Well, you must be hungry after the long drive and all. I'll be right back with some food, okay?" I said before I tried to get up.

I did not get a reply back or a chance to get up as Sonny was fast asleep in my arms.

Wow, she looks beautiful asleep.

So cute and innocent. Her chocolate brown hair falling on her face.

I tucked her hair under her ear and just stared at her beauty.

Don't look at me like that! I am freakin' in love with her! I know she does not feel the same way but I'm trying! I hardly get any time to look at her without being laughed in the face about it, anyways!

Soon my eyelids started to drop and I was in a beautiful dream where Sonny was mine and only mine.

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up to the most beautiful view ever!

I was in Chad Dylan Cooper's arms! And he looked gorgeous alseep!

So handsome, cute, innocent and _happy_?

He was smiling. Hm, he's probably dreaming about something really nice. At least he does not get those horrifying nightmares now and then like I do.

Although I did not want to, I slowly got out of Chad's muscular arms and tried to recall what had happened last night.

And then I remembered. Alice in a coma and then me not wanting to stay there anymore and then I suddenly drove from Wisconsin to Chad's house in California.

I still didn't know why I came here. But I didn't care. I was actually glad.

I was just pacing back and forth thinking when suddenly a pair of arms grabbed my waist.

Soon I was in the air swinging round and round.

"Chad, let me down!" I told the pair of arms laughing.

"Oh whatever! You're no fun." Chad pouted. _Awww he looks so cute!_ I thought.

"Ha Ha! I don't care about fun! I care about food! I'm hungry!" I cried as my stomach rumbled.

"I can see that. What do you want to eat?" Chad chuckled.

"Hm, how about chocolate chip pancakes!" I shouted.

"Aye Aye Miss Munroe. Will you like to join me in the kitchen?" Chad joked.

"Alrighty then, let's go!" I said. I didn't know why but I seemed a lot more happier and Sonny-ier after last night. Maybe it was Chad. I'm always happy whenever I'm with Chad.

We went into the kitchen and made chocolate chip pancakes for one another.

Damn, Chad's a good cook.

Anyways, the rest of the day went by with us having our playful flirt fights, watching TV or a movie, ordering pizza, laughing, talking, etc etc.

This day was just so amazing!

Best Day Of My Life!

Chad and I had baked cookies before that and had set our food, drinks and other stuff and we were just waiting for the pizza to arrive.

We were about to start watching our 5th movie of the day when our second pizza arrived.

Chad went up to get it when my phone started to buzz.

The whole day had passed and I had not gotten any phone calls until now.

I looked at the caller ID and was shocked!

What should I do? Should I pick it up or ignore it?

I didn't want to but I knew I had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who called her? I think we all know the right answer. ;P<strong>

**I hope it wasn't crappy and there were not any mistakes (I was too lazy to read it over again and fix it, sorry!) :P**

**Was it long enough or should I make my other chapters longer?**

**Did you like it?**

**All of that can be said in an awesome honest review!**

**Remember 20 reviews..:P**

**Soooo, REVIEW! Please *puppy dog face***

**Peace Out Suckahs! :P**

**R. :D**


	6. Real Him

**Sorry about the late update guys! I was just really busy with school. I'll try to update this weekend but don't expect an update next week till Friday 'cause I have tests and I'll be quite busy with studying *BARF*.**

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews! :D**

**I'll let you read now. :P**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Real Him<strong>

**Sonny's POV**

Why?

Why am I the one who has to face all this stuff?

Right when I'm enjoying my life after a long time, my past comes calling me to keep me away from enjoying.

All I know that I have to press ANSWER to know how my sister os and how her child is doing.

Thinking that, I pressed ANSWER.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Woah, Sonny! I only wanted to tell you that Alice gave birth to a girl and that she's still not awake." James said, sounding a bit taken aback by my tone.

"Is that all? If so then BYE!" I yelled annoyed.

"No. The doctors say that it's hard for Alice to survive and that the baby girl NEEDS a mother." James said.

"So, what am I supposed to do about that?" I snapped again.

By now Chad had come back with the pizza and was looking at me weirdly. I guess he was surprised by my tone.

"That means that you'll have to take care of her meaning that we'll have to get back together." he mumbled oddly.

"What the hell! Why the hell would I do that?" I screamed angrily.

"Your parents won't want a stranger to take care of their grandchild and they'll beg you to come and live with me and take care of her, duh." He said it like it was obvious.

What the hell? He is such a jerk!

Why did I not see the real him before I said yes to going on a date with him?

Why did no one tell me about the real him?

Why did they not tell me that he was a player?

People did warn me about him being a player but I had been with him for a long time by then.

He would have broken up with me after a week or two if he was a real player, right?

Wrong.

He used me. I was an innocent girl. He knew that he could date other girls without me knowing easily.

I was not the kind of girl to suspect that my boyfriend was cheating on me.

He lied and I believed those lies.

It was so easy for him to stick with one girl while messing with hundreds other for a year.

"Listen up now! I will never do that! I am not a _slut_ nor am I a person to go running back to the person who cheated on me! Do you get that?" I snarled.

Good thing Chad decided to give me some privacy and went to the kitchen. Otherwise the 'cheated' part would have raised some questions.

"No I don't. You know why? Because you have no other choice but to do that! If you don't come by yourself, I'll come and grab you myself. I know where your apartment is and I have the keys, thanks to Alice. You only have 48 hours. I can do anything!" He yelled angrily.

Is he threatening me?

Why did I never see the real him before? This would not be happening if I wasn't so stupid!

And now I'm being threatened by a person I now think of as a rapist!

What if Alice is in a coma because of him? Alice was doing so well and then something weird suddenly happened?

Something is definitely off.

James is not a sane person.

"Are you freakin' threatening me? Do you think that I'll be scared of that? God! I warn you to not cross me! Got it? Don't you dare cross me! If you come near me, I'll kill you!" I threatened.

"Yes, yes and yes, I will cross you. Do you think I'm scared of a weak, innocent and _stupid_ girl like you? I can do anything, remember? Just remember that you have 48 hours to come before I come and drag you with me!" He spat and shut the call off.

I'm kind of scared.

I may have dated him for a year but I never got to know the real James until now.

But I will not let him get the best of me. I will not let him cross me!

I've got an idea!

"Chad! You can come back now!" I yelled, calling Chad.

"Oh good! I was getting scared! Who was that person you were talking to?" Chad asked.

Great! More questions!

"Um, he was a stalker!" I said. Well it's not a lie. James is kind of stalking me.

"Oh. So what happened?" He said looking worried. Aww. He looks cute when he's worried.

"He threatened to kidnap me from my own apartment. You won't mind if I stay at your place for a few days, possibly weeks." I asked innocently.

I hate lying to him but it's not a complete lie!

Right?

"No! Not at all! I would actually love to have you stay!" He said happily. Hmm..

"Thank you so much Chad! I owe you big time! Can we go tomorrow to my apartment to get some of my stuff?" I asked putting on my famous puppy dog eyes and pout.

I know he loves those eyes and pouts.

"Of course we can! Just relax today, okay. Just remember that whenever you're with me you'll always stay safe." He said looking deeply into my eyes and smiling.

That's exactly what I want.

I want to be with Chad.

And I know that Chad will keep me safe. He's just so sweet!

But I guess all we'll have is this!

We'll just be friends. Nothing more!

Even if Chad likes me, it must be like a friend or something, not like the way I feel for him.

Anyways, we went on to what we were doing, watching a movie and eating pizza. It was just so amazing to have Chad with me!

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Both Sonny and Chad were unaware of each other's feelings for each other at that moment.

They both thought it was just a friendship, that they could ever have because they thought the other person did not feel the same way.

Of course they were wrong.

But they didn't know that till that day.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end! <strong>

**Did you guys like it? Was the grammar, spellings, etc okay? Be honest guys! :P**

**Ask me any question and I'll answer it! **

**Continue with the lovely reviews, dear friends. :P**

**REVIEW! It won't hurt you! :P**

**So yeah, just REVIEW!**

**Peace Out Suckahs! :P**

**R. :D**


	7. Chaddy's View

**I am soooo sorry for the late update but I had school, tests, writer's block and a pretty crazy life. Seriously.**

**To be honest, this is the only normal thing in my life. xD**

**Thanks for the reviews although I didn't get many. :(**

**Please guys, REVIEW!**

**Or else...xP**

**I'm serious.**

**Sooo if you guys want more chapters REVIEW!**

**Or else I'll end this story the same way Sonny With A Chance ended..*evil laugh* :P**

**You may read now. :P**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny With A Chance, it would have not ended like that. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaddy's View<strong>

**Chad's POV**

When I returned back inside with the pizza, I heard yelling. Like angry yelling.

I wandered towards where we were sitting and I saw that Sonny was having a very heated conversation with someone on the phone.

I was worried and shocked at how Sonny could ever talk to someone like that. That girl loves people. She never even talked to me like that, even when I was VERY annoying.

"What the hell! Why the hell would I do that?" She screamed angrily. What were they talking about?

I decided to give her a little bit of privacy and so, I headed towards the kitchen to put the pizza there and take out some drinks and stuff.

I could still hear the angry voice yelling at that person but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

I just sat there and waited for her to stop yelling. I waited and waited and waited. And then..

"Chad! You can come back now!" She yelled, not angrily but actually sweetly..

"Oh good! I was getting scared! Who was that person you were talking to?" I asked grabbing the pizza and drinks and entering the living room again.

"Um, he was a stalker!" She said hesitantly.

"Oh. So what happened?" I said sounding worried.

I've had some stalkers stalk me too but they're not all bad.

Mostly my stalkers are girls who just really love me. And I truly appreciate that.

Like once on Twitter, a girl named TheSarahStar **(A/N: I just had to put that in Sarah. xP :D)** was talking to her friend about kidnapping me. And I just said to her "well now I know about it so good luck" and I just know that, that made her love me 1000000000 times more. She's a sweet girl. I don't mind her being a stalker because she's m'stalker.

Other than those sweet teenage girls stalkers, I have had some serious stalkers too but they went to court and then jail. Easy as pie.

"He threatened to kidnap me from my own apartment. You won't mind if I stay at your place for a few days, possibly weeks." She asked innocently.

She didn't seem scared much but maybe she's just acting to not let her guard off by crying. She's already going through a lot with her sister being in a coma and all.

And then I realized what she had asked me. My face lightened up at the question.

"No! Not at all! I would actually love to have you stay!" I said happily.

"Thank you so much Chad! I owe you big time! Can we go tomorrow to my apartment to get some of my stuff?" She asked with her beautiful red lips in a pout and her famous puppy dog eyes. Wow. I love those eyes.

"Of course we can! Just relax today, okay. Just remember that whenever you're with me you'll always stay safe." I said looking deeply into her beautiful eyes and smiling.

She smiled at me and gave me a huge hug. Literally.

God, I love this girl. But of course she doesn't love me.

We're enemies for God's sake!

I wish I could just pick her up and sweep her off her feet and all that other lovey-dovey stuff.

How can I make her love me back?

anyways, after watching the movie and eating pizza, we found ourselves drifting off to sleep on the couch. Soon we were in each others hands sleeping soundly.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to find Sonny already awake and making breakfast in the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Sonny chirped happily.

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Sun-ny" I chuckled.

Sonny said nothing and just laughed. Her beautiful laugh. I love that laugh.

I love everything about her. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her personality, and her smile.

I would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"Guess what I'm making?" Sonny's beautiful voice took me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm, Chocolate chip pancakes?" I asked excitedly. I love chocolate chip pancakes!

"Yup! And they're almost done too! Can you go take out the juice?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

Soon everything was set and we were enjoying very delicious food and talking (more like arguing) about work and friends.

I then remembered we had to go to Sonny's apartment to get her stuff.

"Should we go now to get your stuff from your apartment, Sonny?" I asked her sweetly.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Let's go right now. The faster, the better." She said hurriedly.

I couldn't help but wonder that something was wrong with her.

Sonny was not telling me something really important.

But what was it?

What was Sonny hiding from me and probably, everyone?

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now! If you want more all you have to do is...<strong>

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Sorry about any mistakes (I really don't feel like checking it over, so it's unedited :P)**

**Sorry if it's not that long. But I really didn't know what to write. Chad was all I could think of. *smiles dreamily* :P**

**Did you guys like Chad's view?**

**Did you guys like the chapter?**

**Do you guys love the story?**

**So many questions and only one way to answer them.**

**Again.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**You guys may ask me any question and I shall answer them. Depending on the question that is.**

**So haters, lovers, likers, and non-readers, you have to REVIEW!**

**Or else... :P**

**I'll ask you guys nicely now. Can you guys please review?**

**Thanks for the reviews again!**

**Peace Out Suckahs! :P xD**

**R. :D**


	8. James Is Coming

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the late update. I just had the worse case of writer's block and I still do. This is my attempt (failed) on writing something with writer's block. Please bear with me. :)**

**I'm upset. I haven't been getting many reviews. :(**

**Although I'm really grateful to the people who review, which reminds me,**

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance!**

**You may now read.**

* * *

><p><strong>James Is Coming<strong>

**Sonny's POV**

I love living with Chad! Even though it's only been two days. He's so sweet! He introduced me to his parents and siblings and they are the nicest family alive.

I can't believe I use to believe that Chad was an egoistical, selfish jerkthrob.

I really underestimated him. When he's CDC he's like that but when he's Chad, he's a great person!

Chad was the perfect distraction for me to get rid of all of my Alice, James and their baby thoughts. Which reminds me, it's been two days! Oh my God! James could be searching for me everywhere, since he wouldn't be able to find me in my apartment. What if somehow he finds out that I'm living here? I should have thought this plan through well!

Should I tell Chad everything? It's the only way because James can easily find my hideout.

I debated it for a few moments until I finally decided that I should tell Chad. That is the only way I can stay safe. Oh my Gosh! I sound so selfish!

After beating myself up a bit mentally for even thinking such things, I decided to walk towards Chad's room and tell him everything!

Courage flying through me, I stood up and went across the hall towards Chad's room and knocked the door three times. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure! Just wait a bit." I heard him through the door.

I smiled when I saw a messy head Chad smiling goofily at me, looking extremely cute!

"Hey" He said.

"Hi, I really need to talk to you about something really important. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, come in! What do you want to talk about?" Chad asked confused. _Awww he looks cute when he's confused._ Snap out of it Sonny! Get back on track!

"Umm it's about my sister and her husband and...me." I said.

"Oh what about them and...you?" He asked still his cute confused self.

I told him the whole story. Everything. From the incident with Alice till the call with James. His face went from shocked to shocker! His expressions would change whenever he heard James name now. It seemed like he was angry at him whenever I mentioned him..? Well, I felt the same way.

"Oh Sonny, why didn't you tell me this before?" Chad asked worriedly.

"I don't know Chad, I was just scared and angry. I didn't want to relive my past by telling everyone about it. And now I wish I did tell everyone. James could come at any moment here by acting like my sweet brother-in-law he could never be." I cried.

"Don't worry Sonny! I won't let anything happen to you. Remember that whenever you are with me, you are safe! I mean it Sonny! I would kill that guy if he ever touched you!" Chad proclaimed.

I smiled at him. A small smile, but it was a real smile. What he said made me fall in love with him all over again. I wish that I could tell him 'I love you' too. What am I saying! He does not love me! He most likely thinks of me as a friend but he probably does not love me! Or does he?

What am I thinking? I should not be thinking this right now! I have major problems going on!

When I finally got out of my thoughts, I saw Chad's eyes looking at me worriedly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it just seemed like you were fighting with yourself." He smirked. "You do not have to beat yourself up about all of this." His smirk suddenly turned back to a frown.

"I was not thinking about that. I was thinking about something else." I said to him.

"Oh okay. Since you have been so honest with me, I think I should tell you something too. I..." Chad was cut off by a phone ringing. Or more of a...

_Don't pick up the phone! Don't pick up the phone! Don't pick up the phone!_

"What the hell is that?" Chad asked amused.

"Gosh, it's James. Should I pick up the phone?" I asked Chad, knowing that he would know what to do.

"Um I don't know, maybe you should listen to your phone." He said jokingly.

I glared at him.

"I think you should pick it up." He shrugged.

I hesitantly picked the phone up.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Look Sonny, your two days are up and you have not showed up yet. You do know what that means, eh?" He said.

"What do you want from me?" I exclaimed.

"You and only you. I'm on the road to California. Be ready at your apartment." He said creepily and shut the phone.

I sat back down wide eyed.

"What happened Sonny?" Chad asked me, worry flaming in his eyes.

"James is coming." Was all I could say..

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah this was my attempt (failed!) on writing this st<strong>**ory with the worse case of writer's block.**

**I'm not checking through this because I'm really tired. So if you guys see any mistakes anywhere in this chapter just tell me or ignore it. It was just an accident. **

**And was it long enough?**

**Please check out my new story Sonny With A Chance Of The Big Bang Theory! :D**

**You guys know what to do!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Peace Out Suckahs! :P**

**R. :)**


	9. That Day

**Sorry about the really late update guys! I had the worst case of writer's block. And when my writer's block was cured, I had the worst case of laziness. :P **

**Sorry!**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! Even though I only got one review last chapter. :'(**

**I am still grateful for the review I did get. :) **

**You're in for a surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! :(**

* * *

><p><strong>That Day<strong>

**Sonny's POV**

It had been weeks since I last talked to James. He knew I was staying somewhere else. He called me to let me know that as soon as he found out. I was terrified after his call. I still am.

Chad made me call my parents and siblings. My parents couldn't do much because they were in Europe, so they hired professional bodyguards, who now follow me around everywhere I go. My siblings, however, are trying to find proof that James sabotaged Alice's pregnancy and that he's a bad guy and all. If they find enough evidence, he could go to jail. But, so far, they have been unsuccessful.

I don't know why but wherever I go, I feel someone's eyes follow me around dangerously. Of course the bodyguards and Chad follow me around everywhere I go, but the eyes that stalk me are different. Dangerous different.

I have a feeling that James knows where I am. But, thankfully, he can't do anything because of the armed bodyguards around me.

Although I am really thankful to the bodyguards, I can't help but feel annoyed by them. I can't do one single normal thing because of them except for my show.

While I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Chad come in my dressing room and quietly sit in front of me.

Chad lightly nudged me out of my thoughts, "Sonny? Sonny? Knock knock?"

"Oh Chad! Hi! What are you doing here?" I asked, shaking my head a bit.

"I came here to tell you that we're leaving in a few minutes. Rehearsals are over for me today and the bodyguards are just looking around to make it safe for you to go," He said.

"Ugh! Why do they have to do that everyday?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"For your safety, Sonny," Chad said quietly.

"But I want to do something normal in my life for once! Chad, please," I told him.

"We can do something normal at home, Sonny," Chad whispered to me.

"No! I want to go to the beach. Tonight!" I said stubbornly, folding my arms like a five year old.

"What? Sonny, that's dangerous," He said.

"There are millions of beaches here in LA. And James knows that I don't go to the beach at night. We could take the guards with us but we'll set them really far off from us. Please, Chad?" I begged.

"Okay! Let's see if the guards will let us go," Chad said doubtfully.

"Thank you Chad! You're the best!" I slung my arms around him, into a huge hug.

He chuckled, "I know."

I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed his hand to go look for the head guard.

We ran across the hallway, where the head guard was standing.

"Hey, John! Can I ask you for a favor?" I asked pleadingly.

"Um, sure. What do you want?" He asked curiously.

"Can you take us to the beach and stay far off. No offense, but I'll like to have some privacy for once." I smiled at him sweetly.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous? What if James finds you?" He said.

"Don't worry, you guys won't be that far off from us and I doubt that James will be out on that particular beach looking for me," I told him.

"Hm, if you're sure about this. We can't exactly keep you closed away forever," He said, a bit of doubt in his voice.

I grinned at him, "Thank you so much John!"

He laughed, "No problem, Sonny. You need a break for once."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"That was easy," I said, breaking the silence.

"Haha, yeah. You're so manipulating," Chad joked as he made a smiley face in the sand.

I laughed, "I know!"

We had just arrived at the beach and we were running away from where our car was, beholding the guards.

We ran till we could see the guards very faintly.

We sat down and placed our picnic basket and mat down.

We happily enjoyed a meal of sandwiches with Coke.

I smiled at the beautiful ocean waves, "This is so beautiful."

"Yeah," Chad whispered beside me. Suddenly, he grabbed my waist and threw me in the water.

"Oh it's on Cooper!" I yelled laughingly.

"Catch me if you can, Monroe!" Chad yelled back.

We were having a cat and dog chase in the water until suddenly, a dark figure started to approach us.

At first, I though it was one of the guards checking on us, but as the figure grew nearer, I recognized the dark brown hair.

I shrieked, "Oh my God! No! This can't be happening!"

Chad looked at me confusedly and asked, "What are you talking about Sonny?"

I pointed at the dark figure, now a bit clearer, "James."

Chad froze just like the way I did. I know this was the worst thing to do. We should have called the guards as soon as I recognized him, but by the time I realized that I should call the guards, it was too late.

He was there, smirking at us evilly.

"Well, well. Look who's here. Little Miss. Sonny Monroe with Chad Dylan Cooper," He spoke.

"What do you want with her, Conroy?" Chad spat out.

I tried to speak but I could not. It was like I was frozen to death.

Chad gently pressed me to himself and quietly got the hold of a sharp knife that was behind me.

"I want her, Cooper. Duh," James spoke quietly but evilly.

His gruesome smile made me tremble and I couldn't think straight.

"Don't you dare touch her! Or else..." Chad warned him.

"Or else what? You'll punch me in the face?" James smiled wickedly and took out a gun from his pocket. "You can't do anything to me."

The sight of the gun caught me off guard and I was finally able to speak, "Don't hurt Chad, please! I'll go with you!"

Chad stared at me as if I was an idiot. I gave him that look that said, _Follow my lead._

"What? Sonny, you can't go with him!" He shouted back, winking at me.

"But I have to! If I don't he'll hurt you. Bye Chad," I said quietly, loosing his grip on my waist and heading towards James. "I'll go with you as long as you don't hurt Chad."

"No! Sonny! You can't go with him! I love you!" I heard Chad shout from where I last sat.

Did he just say that he loved me? Did he really mean it or was he just following my lead? I was confused. I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, James grabbed my hand and he put the gun on my head.

"Stand back, Cooper! Or else I'll shoot your precious lover," James spat out. I could feel his awful breath on my neck with my eyes closed.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that no one was in front of me. Where was Chad?

Abruptly, I heard James let out a terrible scream as he let go of my hand. Rapidly, I fell and I hit my head on a bare rock on the ground.

Gradually, everything started to blur and the only think I noticed was Chad's head over me.

"Oh my God, Sonny! Are you alright? Speak to me! I love you.." I heard Chad whisper the last three words to me.

The only thing I was able to say before I totally blacked out was, "I love you too, Chad."

I thought I was dead. Away from Chad forever. I didn't even get to know what had happened to James.

Like I said I thought I was dead.

But boy was I wrong.

I woke up to an unrecognizable room. It was blue and white.

After taking in my surroundings, I realized that I was in a hospital bed.

I felt eyes looking at me surprisingly.

Out of the blue, I heard a cheer come from my side and when I looked that way I found Chad grinning at me.

"You're awake! You're awake! You're awake! Oh Thank God!" He chanted on as he gave me a huge hug.

"I thought I was dead for a moment," I said.

"So did we," I heard him mutter, but I pretended not to notice.

"I love you Sonny," Chad whispered to me. "I really do."

I smiled, "I love you too,"

Without warning, I felt his lips on mine. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but it was the best kiss I ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>That was lonngg! But you guys deserved it!<strong>

**I know you must be confused and stuff. But don't worry, I'll further explain every single bit of detail in the next chapter. By the way, the chapter will be in Chad's POV. I look forward to writing that chapter and I hope you guys look forward to reading that chapter. :D**

**Did you guys like it? Was the grammar, spellings, etc okay? Be honest guys! :P**

**Ask me any question and I'll answer it! **

**Continue with the lovely reviews, dear friends. :P**

**REVIEW! It won't hurt you! :P**

**So yeah, just REVIEW!**

**Peace Out Suckahs! :P**

**R. :D**


	10. Chad's POV Part 1

**Sorry about the long wait. I have been just so busy these days. **

**I have some news. Some BAD news! I will not be able to update at all from April to June 14! And if possible, the date could change from March to June 14. The reason for this is because I'll have exams. Very important exams. Some of you must be familiar with the examinations, GCSE. They will start from the beginning of May but I have to 'study'. Anyways, that is it. **

**Oh and this chapter is really short. Chad's POV will be in two parts.**

**You may carry on now. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sonny With A Chance. **

* * *

><p><strong>That Day - Chaddy's View Part 1<strong>

**Chad's POV**

****I was having the best time of my life. Sitting there with a beautiful girl and a beautiful view. It was just so beautiful.

We were running around chasing each other until Sonny saw something.

She shrieked suddenly, "Oh my God! No! This can't be happening!"

I looked at her confused and worried until she pointed to something behind me.

I turned around and I saw a man about our age, coming towards us.

I realized that this man must be James Conroy. The man we have been running away from for two weeks.

He was walking straight towards and I noticed something in his hand. Was it a gun? Oh no!

I froze stunned at the fact that this man brought a gun with him. I should have not froze! I should have dialed the guards as soon as I noticed him. But there was something about him that stopped me from thinking straight. What was happening to me?

A few seconds later, he was standing right in front of us. Smirking evilly at us. I winced.

"Well, well. Look who's here. Little Miss. Sonny Monroe with Chad Dylan Cooper," He spoke.

"What do you want with her, Conroy?" I spat out.

A sharp knife beside the basket we had brought, caught my eyes. I carefully pressed Sonny against me and slid my hands quietly to grab the knife, just in case.

"I want her, Cooper. Duh," James spoke quietly but evilly.

Ah, so he knows me.

"Don't you dare touch her! Or else..." I warned him.

"Or else what? You'll punch me in the face?" James smiled wickedly and took out the gun, he was holding awhile ago, from his pocket. "You can't do anything to me."

"Don't hurt Chad, please! I'll go with you!" I heard Sonny yell.

I looked at her dumbfounded. She noticed my look and gave me a _Follow my lead _look. I think I know where she's going with...

"What? Sonny, you can't go with him!" I shouted back, winking at her.

"But I have to! If I don't he'll hurt you. Bye Chad," She said quietly, loosing my grip on her waist and heading towards James. "I'll go with you as long as you don't hurt Chad."

"No! Sonny! You can't go with him! I love you!" I yelled out. I can not believe that I just said _that_! Well, it is now or never.

Suddenly, James grabbed her hand and he put the gun on her head.

"Stand back, Cooper! Or else I'll shoot your precious lover," James spat out.

I saw Sonny close her eyes. As soon as her eyes we closed I ran far away till I knew I could not be seen. I then too a U-turn and headed back. I silently went behind James. I know what I have to do.

I stabbed the knife into James multiple times, till I knew he was unconscious or even dead. As I was stabbing James, I ignored his fatal screams and saw Sonny fly and hit her head on a rock.

I threw James on the sand and ran towards my Sonshine.

She was breathing and her eyes were about to close.

"Oh my Gosh, Sonny! Are you alright? Speak to me! I love you.." I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Chad." Was all she said before she fainted.

I called the guards, police and ambulance. In about five minutes the paramedics were putting Sonny on a stretcher and I was sat right next to her, the whole ride to the hospital.

The police will question me about all of this later.

Right now, all that matters is my Sonshine.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. What did you guys think about it? <strong>

**Were there any grammar errors? Spelling mistakes, etc..?**

**I know this chapter sucked. I need to write more often! I'm starting to write suck-ish chapters again! *Shaking my head***

**Oh and like always, I did not edit this! :P**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace Out Suckahs! :P**

**R. :D**


	11. Stories are up for ADOPTION!

**Hey guys? Anyone there? Um, anyway, I wanted y'all to know that I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I'm also sorry to inform that this is only an A/N and probably the last thing I might write on fanfiction except for reviews, that is. **

**Yup, I'm going to stop writing these stories. There probably aren't many of you, or none at all, but whoever's reading this, this is not the end to these stories!**

**I'm putting all of my stories for adoption. Just PM me or review the story you want to read.**

**You're probably wondering why I'm leaving, right? Nah, you're probably not. You probably know why many people have already left Fanfiction. I hate to say it, but I'm one of them. I have no inspiration or desire to continue anymore with Sonny with a Chance finished. I never really liked _So Random!. _I just watched it for Sterling (a.k.a Chad Dylan Cooper :P).**

**We eventually have to move on, don't we? I've been obsessing over SWAC for pratically 4 years! I've known about Demi for 6 years! When she was 15 or 16. And now look at us! Demi's 20, an adult and I'll be turning 16 this October.**

**Time is passing us so quickly. Eventually everyone will grow up and move on from here. But we, at least I, will not ever forget this chapter of our lives. **

**Farewell my friends. I shall always keep you, this, by my heart. I wish that everyone has a wonderful life.**

**I don't know if I'll ever return to this _world_ or not. I might find some inspiration someday, but I highly doubt it.**

**Remember that my stories are up for adoption! I will love to read my stories, to be honest. So please PM me or review!**

**Good-bye!**

**Peace Out Suckas! :P (I just had to do that)**

**R. :)**


	12. Please adopt my stories!

**This is another note to inform everyone that all of my stories are up for adoption!**

**I really want to see these stories continue. Since it's impossible for me, I will love it if someone else does that for me. **

**I would be so grateful to whoever adopts these stories.**

**Don't make them end without an ending. **

**Thanks for tolerating me. :)**

**Peace out suckahs! :P (I will never get over that.)**

**R.**


	13. Adopted!

**I am extremely happy to announce that my stories have been adopted!**

**They will now be written by:**

**iloveswacandtangled (Awkward and one of my untitled projects in New Story Idea!)**

**MacyZC55 (Before That Day)**

**As White As Snow (** Sonny With A Chance Of The Big Bang Theory)****

****I can't wait till they update! I'm sure they'll do a good job!  
><strong>**

****Thank you so much! :D****

****Peace out Suckahs! :P****

****R. :D****


End file.
